


Alien Biology

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgardian Tony Stark, Dom Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light BDSM, M/M, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Prince Loki of Jotunheim came to Asgard seeking a peace treaty.  What he found was a handsome nobleman.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 464





	Alien Biology

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Definitions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530154) by [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary). 



> Intersex Loki isn't my personal headcanon, but AMidnightDreary wrote a wonderful story that got me thinking.
> 
> Thanks to artsmyspark for the beta!

Loki, Crown Prince of Jotunheim, was bored out of his skull. He was in the feast hall of the Aesir king, watching the nobles drink and dance after the meal and wishing he could go back to his quarters. The air was uncomfortably warm for him, but he had become accustomed to suffering over the last few weeks.

It was his idea to come here, after all. Despite his father’s wishes, Loki was determined to secure peace with Asgard. Jotunheim was slowly dying because Odin had stolen the Casket of Ancient Winters a millennium before, during the Great War. Now that Odin seemed to be in a coma permanently, Thor was king, and Loki hoped to bargain with him.

Laufey thought it was a fool’s errand. But Loki was also cleverer than his sire. He admired the way Laufey had united the tribes and tried to keep the people’s morale up while their world crumbled, but Loki knew he could restore the realm’s well-being.

If he and Thor could be left alone for ten minutes, Loki was sure he’d have the Casket in hand within a day. The problem was that Thor relied heavily on his advisors, and they were afraid of the Jotnar.

Loki sighed and toyed with his mug of ale. Foul stuff, but it would be impolitic to drink Jotnar wine at an Aesir feast.

“You look like you’re having fun,” a voice said from his left, sounding amused.

The prince looked over, and saw a man grinning at him. The As was far shorter than most of his kind, with dark brown hair and eyes to match. He wore his facial hair in a strange pattern; typically, Aesir males were either clean-shaven or had full beards. This hair was very short and oddly styled. He wore brown leather pants and boots, and his dark red tunic had gold embroidery.

“Hello,” Loki said politely, putting on his court face. “I was merely watching the dancers.”

The As snorted. “You’re as bored as I am.” He smirked. “May I join you?”

Loki accepted that he’d have to entertain this stranger, and gestured to the seat across from him. The As sat down, still smiling.

“My name is Anthony Howardson. How do your people greet one another? I wouldn’t want to be rude.”

Loki was startled by that. No Aesir he’d met so far had asked about Jotunheim’s customs. The prince considered it more proof that Asgard had no interest in any realm other than their own. “We press left hands, like this.” He held up his hand.

Anthony leaned in and touched his hand to Loki’s. It was shockingly warm, although not uncomfortably so. “And then what?”

Loki withdrew his hand and set it back on the table. “That is all.”

“Thank you for teaching me that.” Anthony mirrored Loki’s position, elbows resting on the table. “I’m curious about your people. We have little knowledge, here, and the Midgardians have never even heard of you.”

“Midgard?” What an odd realm to bring up.

“I’m half Midgardian.” Anthony shrugged. “I’ve spent time there, but they’re short-lived and I’m not.”

“Interesting. I’ve never met a Midgardian.” Odin had forbidden the Jotnar from setting foot on that realm after the war.

Anthony gave a lopsided smile. “Yeah, well, my mother came back to Asgard pregnant, with my father in tow. Mother called in a favor to get Dad a golden apple. It was a huge scandal. But Mother is one of Queen Frigga’s ladies, so I grew up being friends with King Thor.”

This connection could be useful, then. A friend of Thor’s was a good acquaintance to make, especially one who seemed more intelligent and curious than other Aesir. “Perhaps you can teach me of Asgard and Midgard, and I can teach you of Jotunheim.”

“That would be amazing.” Anthony smiled brightly, and Loki realized that the man was oddly attractive for someone not blue. “Tell me, how do Jotnar ask someone on a date?”

Everything about Anthony was unexpected. Loki tried to decide how to answer that. “I am only here a few weeks,” Loki pointed out. Nevermind that he was a prince, and normally didn’t go on dates.

“You should get to have at least a little fun while you’re here,” Tony riposted. “And you seem to be enjoying talking to me.”

“I am.” Loki decided that he deserved a little pleasure, especially with someone interesting who could also help his political goals. “And we just politely ask the person to a meal, or to an event. We are not fond of courtship games.”

“Good, because I hate those.” Anthony winked. “Then, Prince Loki, may I have the honor of dining with you at my home tomorrow night? My chef can prepare something Midgardian, if you’re tired of roasted meats.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Loki meant it. He liked trying new things, and he was thoroughly sick of Aesir food.

“What do Jotnar eat?”

“For meat we primarily eat sea creatures, and we typically do not cook our meals.” Most Aesir would be horrified by that, but Anthony grinned delightedly.

“Wonderful. I’ll get Astra to make sushi. You’ll love it.” Anthony got up, and Loki felt a twinge of disappointment. “I’ll meet you at the palace gates tomorrow at seven. Did Thor give you a horse for while you’re here?”

“Yes.” Loki wasn’t used to riding them, but he managed well enough.

“Great. I’ll see you soon, Prince Loki.” Anthony held up his hand, and Loki pressed his palm against it. He was pleased at the gesture.

As Anthony walked away, Loki’s brother Helblindi approached. “You seemed to be enjoying your conversation,” Blindi said as he sat down on the floor. He was twice Loki’s height, and Asgard was uncomfortable for him. But he’d insisted Loki couldn’t go alone, and the crown prince had to accept that, even with his magical skills, he would be safer with his younger brother for company.

“I was. I have a date tomorrow night, strangely.” Loki’s lips quirked up.

Blindi’s eyes widened. “With an Aesir?”

“He’s half Midgardian, actually.”

Blindi thought about that for a moment. “Well, at least he’s the right size for you.”

The Jotnar had long assumed that Loki would have to take a consort from another realm, given his size. Loki’s small stature was a sign of great magical ability, and indeed he was the finest mage Jotunheim had seen in generations, but it meant the rest of his kind were significantly larger. There were some sexual things he could do with a bigger partner, but it was intensely awkward and even dangerous depending on the activity.

What his brother did not know was that Loki had learned to channel his sexual frustrations in a more unique manner. He might be small, but he was strong, and he had brought many a lover to their knees under his whip and his commands. He was also intensely creative; he had to be, given his body’s size limitations.

Loki wondered if the Aesir or Midgardians enjoyed domination and submission. What would Anthony think? Loki had never had a non-Jotnar partner before. It might be fun. And Anthony was even smaller than he was. It was oddly exciting to think about the man pinned beneath him.

“I really don’t want to know what you’re thinking,” Blindi joked.

It pulled Loki from his reverie. “Probably not,” he agreed. “It’s late enough we can return to our quarters. Let me say my farewell to King Thor.”

“Of course.” Blindi stayed put as Loki stood.

As the prince made his way to the royal table, he wished it was tomorrow night already.

\------------

When Loki arrived at the palace gate on horseback, Anthony was already there. The man seemed in good cheer.

“You haven’t changed your mind about dinner, have you?” Anthony’s brown eyes were sparkling.

“I thought of canceling,” Loki teased, “but you promised me Midgardian food.”

Anthony chuckled. “So I did.” He clicked his tongue, and his horse began to walk.

Loki nudged his mount with his heels, and the beast fell into step beside Anthony’s. “What do you do when you’re not at royal feasts?”

“I’m an inventor,” Anthony replied, surprising Loki once again. “I enjoy merging weapon smithing with magic and Midgardian technology. I’ll tell you more over dinner, if you’d like. How was your day?”

Loki schooled his face into something neutral. “More negotiations. I believe we’re getting somewhere.” Or at least they would be if Thor’s uncle Ve would shut the Hel up. The old fool had fought in the war and was determined to keep Jotunheim under Asgard’s thumb.

Anthony’s eyes were on him. “What is it you want?” he asked bluntly.

A tricky question to answer. “We have no desire to conquer other realms. We want to be left alone to heal our world.”

“You need the Casket,” Anthony stated.

Loki gave a curt nod. No one in the negotiations had even mentioned the Casket yet.

Anthony was quiet for a time as he led Loki through the streets of the city. “I’m willing to help you, he finally said. “If Laufey’s willing to sign a treaty that says the Jotnar won’t make war, I can talk to Thor.”

Hope flared in Loki’s heart. He tried to quell it. “What makes you think he would listen to you over his advisors?”

“He trusts me.” Anthony gave a small smile. “It seems like what you want is simple, and Thor’s cabinet is making it more complicated than it needs to be.”

“You could say that,” Loki said wryly.

“I have a lot of experience with Aesir bigotry. I’ll do what I can, if you’ll hold up your end.” Anthony dismounted, and Loki belatedly realized they had arrived.

Anthony’s house was in a wealthy part of town. The two-story building wasn’t ostentatiously large, but fit in with the neighborhood. The wall around the house was tall and lined with trees.

The gate opened as they approached. Loki got down, and an older man approached them. “Welcome home, my Lord,” he said to Anthony.

“Hey, Happy.” Anthony handed his horse’s reins to the servant. “Take care of our guest’s mount as well, please.”

‘Happy’ -- surely that couldn’t be the man’s name -- took Loki’s reins as well. “I’ll take good care of her,” he promised.

“Thank you,” Loki replied.

Anthony led the way into the house. It was far more subtly decorated than the palace, which Loki appreciated. “You have a beautiful home,” he said politely.

“Thanks.” Anthony waved off the compliment. “What are Jotnar houses like?”

Loki took the seat Anthony indicated. The large room had an unlit fireplace and many strange decorations. Midgardian ones, maybe. “We sculpt them from ice. Typically the walls are opaque and the ceilings transparent. They can be very beautiful.”

“I’d love to see them someday.” Anthony perked up as a servant brought glasses of wine. “You have to try this. It’s my favorite Midgardian vintage.”

Loki accept the glass and sniffed it. It smelled sweet and slightly floral. He took a sip, and was pleased. “This is lovely.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Anthony drank from his own glass. “I have a free pass to Midgard whenever I want to go, so I take advantage sometimes. Things there change so fast… I’m jealous, but I couldn’t live there without them realizing I’m not fully human.”

“Is there any place you feel at home?” Loki asked, realizing that Anthony must be very alone.

“My workshop. Being surrounded by technology is comforting.” Anthony brightened. “I’ll show you after we’ve eaten, if you like.”

“I would enjoy that.” Loki was curious about what his host created. He was already certain it must be wondrous, given Anthony’s intelligence.

“Dinner is served, Sir.” A servant stood at a doorway. She had pointed ears and delicate features.

“Thank you, Astra.” Anthony rose, and Loki did the same. “Astra is an amazing cook. She’s from Alfheim, and is willing to try making anything.”

The elf smiled. “You’re too kind, Sir.” She sketched a bow and retreated.

The dining room table, while large enough to seat twelve, was set for just the two of them. Tony sat down, and Loki took the spot across from him as Astra brought in two plates.

The food was strange-looking but pleasing to the eye, all bright colors and artfully arranged. “This is sushi, I take it?” Loki asked.

“Yep.” Anthony picked up a napkin and set it in his lap. “It’s fish, uncooked, with vegetables and condiments. It’s traditionally eaten with the fingers. The rice -- this white grain here -- has a mild vinegar in it. If you prefer it without the rice, that’s fine.”

Loki picked up a small rectangle of the sushi and popped it into his mouth. The flavor was fantastic, and the fish was fresh enough to practically melt on his tongue. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he chewed slowly, then swallowed.

When he opened his eyes to take another bite, Anthony was watching him. Somehow his host's brown eyes had gotten darker. Loki didn’t know what that meant, but given Anthony’s expression Loki gathered it had something to do with arousal.

“Do you like it?” Anthony asked.

“Very much,” Loki replied, picking up another bite.

Anthony ate a piece of his, savoring it. “Astra is a gift.”

“Indeed.” Loki continued eating, taking his time. This was the closest to Jotnar food he’d had in weeks, and yet the flavors were entirely novel. He loved it.

He also loved the way Anthony was watching him. In all his time in Asgard, people had only looked at him with suspicion or fear. Never open appreciation or lust. Yet Anthony wasn’t treating him as an exotic being, either. They were two people enjoying each other’s company, regardless of species.

The sushi was accompanied by another type of wine, this one more sharply flavored. Sake, Anthony told him. It suited the fish well. They each ate a second plate’s worth, and then strange, sweet, frozen balls of something called ice cream for dessert.

By the end of the meal Loki felt better than he had in weeks. It was a combination of the food and Anthony’s attempt to cater to Loki’s wishes. The thoughtfulness in the meal pleased Loki greatly. When Anthony suggested they visit his workshop, Loki gladly acquiesced.

“I use a little of everything,” Anthony said, throwing open the doors to a small building behind his house. “Dwarven smithing techniques, Midgardian computer technology… I even did an experiment with some elven glamors once. I don’t suggest attempting that, by the way.”

Entering the workshop, Loki looked around the room in wonder. There were weapons, suits of armor, bizarre tools, and devices Loki didn’t recognize. “You have an interesting mind, Anthony Howardson.”

“Thanks, I think.” Anthony grinned and walked over to a red and gold suit of armor. It looked unlike anything Loki had ever seen. “Check this out. It flies, and has weapons built into the hands and shoulders.”

Loki ran a hand over the armor’s chest. “How does it work?”

Anthony lit up, and launched into an explanation Loki could barely follow. The prince was an expert at magic, but knew nothing of otherworldly technology. But Anthony’s enthusiasm and passion made it worth listening to.

Intelligence was terribly sexy, after all.

The man stopped mid-ramble and smiled sheepishly. “You have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?”

Loki chuckled. “No, but I enjoy watching you speak of it.” He moved into Anthony’s personal space. “I wonder if you are so passionate about other things.”

Anthony’s eyes were getting darker again. “I’d be delighted to show you.”

“Hmmm.” Loki leaned down to just within kissing distance. “What would you say if I wanted to take you apart?”

Anthony’s lips parted, and his eyes were nearly black. “I would say yes. Please.”

“Good.” Loki straightened back up. “Lead the way, Anthony. I would prefer to have you in your bed.” He glanced around the workshop. “It would take too long to clean off one of these tables.”

“Right, right, of course.” Anthony swallowed. “You go first, I just need to lock this…” He followed Loki out of the room and shut the door. It beeped, and Anthony headed for the house. “This way. It’s just upstairs.”

Loki appreciated the view of Anthony’s backside as they went inside and up a flight of stairs. Anthony’s room was spacious and airy, done in red and gold like his armor, but right now Loki didn’t care. His focus was on his conquest. “Strip for me, Anthony,” he commanded, curious as to how his new lover would react to an order.

Anthony looked ready to fall to his knees. Oh, how very delicious. That response was better than he could have hoped. The As pulled his tunic over his head, revealing compact muscles that Loki planned to lick later. His boots and pants followed, then his linen undergarment.

Well. This was different.

“What is that?” Loki asked, pointing to Anthony’s crotch. He wasn’t disgusted, but he had never seen a non-Jotun naked before and things didn’t look quite right.

“My penis?” Anthony looked confused, and took hold of his organ.

“No, below that.”

“Oh. Testicles. Do you not have those?” Anthony seemed more curious than aroused now, which was fine with Loki because he felt the same way. “They contain the seed that allows my sex to impregnate someone with a uterus. Typically those people are women, although there are exceptions.”

Loki blinked. “You are sexually dimorphic? I thought the concept of ‘men’ and ‘women’ was cultural, not biological.”

Anthony looked surprised. “Aesir, Midgardians, and Vanir all have two sexes. The elves have five, and the dwarves three. Did you not know?”

“It never occurred to me.” Loki hadn’t thought to look up alien biology before. He should have. “Jotnar have one sex. Many genders, but we are all capable of both bearing and siring children.”

“Huh.” Anthony’s eyes roved over Loki with unabashed interest. “There are some on Midgard who have natural bodily variations, but they are uncommon.” He smiled. “Not that it matters to me what equipment you have, so long as I can please you.”

“Likewise,” Loki said, regaining his composure. “I wish to explore your body. Lay down on the bed.”

“As you wish, Prince Loki.” Anthony’s eyes sparkled as he made himself comfortable on the mattress. He didn’t seem aroused, but he was definitely still interested.

Loki took off his sandals and knelt on the bed. He looked Anthony over. His body was so different from what Loki was used to. Parts of it had hair, where Loki had none save for on his head. It was a pale shade of brown, with pinker spots here and there.

He was about to have sex with an alien. It was surprisingly thrilling. He already knew he wanted Anthony, but until he saw the As naked it didn’t seem strange. Loki reached out and touched Anthony’s upper arm. The flesh was warm, and there was no hair there. He made his way down the man’s arm, exploring, and took Anthony’s hand in both of his own.

The hand was small and strong, with rough places from Anthony’s labors. Loki wanted those fingers inside him.

In time.

For now he caressed the man’s torso, discovering with delight that Anthony’s nipples seemed almost as sensitive as Loki’s. They were small and pink, and Loki planned to tease them with his mouth when he finished his examination. Further down, Anthony’s cock was erect and flushed with blood. Loki was going to taste that too. He ran his hands over Anthony’s legs and feet. It struck him as strange that the man had no kinship lines.

“Part your legs,” Loki ordered.

Anthony obeyed, his breathing a bit fast. His eyes were dark again. “Be careful with the testicles. They’re delicate.”

“Noted.” Loki cupped them in his hand, feeling the soft weight of them before sliding his hand lower. There was no opening, which was expected by now but still seemed bizarre. Lower still was Anthony’s anus, in the same location as Loki’s. Loki rubbed a finger gently over it, and Anthony moaned. “Do you enjoy being penetrated here?”

“Yes,” Anthony replied breathlessly. “There’s an organ inside that feels good when pressed on, and-- oh, Norns -- you can fuck me if you want to--”

Loki stopped teasing the hole with his finger and surged forward to lean over Anthony. He braced himself on all fours so their mouths were almost touching, and pinned Anthony’s wrists to the mattress. “I think I shall, but after I have ridden you until my cunt is full of your seed.” He licked Anthony’s lower lip. “How many times can you come in a row?”

“Two or three before I need to rest, usually.” Anthony leaned up to kiss Loki, but the prince drew back. Anthony whined. “You?”

“Several.” With that he kissed Anthony roughly, plundering his mouth. The man’s hips bucked up, but not high enough to reach Loki’s groin. Loki took and took, savoring the thrill of a lover his own size, the perfect way their mouths fit together, the way his hands could completely encircle Anthony’s wrists.

Part of Loki already wanted to keep the man for his own. But that was just his libido talking. He shoved it to the back of his mind and broke the kiss to lick and bite Anthony’s neck.

Anthony whined again, and the sound was intoxicating.

“You like pain with your pleasure?” Loki kissed the bite mark that was already fading.

“Sometimes,” Anthony panted.

“I want to hurt you,” Loki confessed lowly. “Not damage you, but make you suffer. Make you come undone.”

“Norns, yes, please.” Anthony shuddered, and Loki smiled against his neck.

“Good.” He pulled back and gave Anthony another kiss as a reward for his submission. The man’s tongue was hot against his own, almost too much to bear, and Loki felt himself get wetter at the thought of that heat inside him, and of being inside Anthony in return. This was going to be fantastic.

He let Anthony breathe for a moment, then leaned down again and bit lightly at one pink nipple. Anthony gasped, and Loki bit harder. He kept tormenting the tiny bud until Anthony was tensing up too much, then switched to the other to repeat the sweet torture. The sounds Anthony made had Loki wanting to tear his own clothes off and get on with it, but Loki knew the value of patience.

Instead he let go of Anthony’s arms and slid down his body, taking Anthony’s cock into his mouth. The man cried out Loki’s name as the prince began to lick and suck, finding that their organs were not dissimilar in what felt good. Anthony lacked the sensitive ridges Loki had, but there was a spot just under the head that drove Anthony wild when Loki teased it with his tongue.

When Anthony seemed to be getting close to his peak, Loki stopped and sat up. His lover whimpered, but Loki had other plans. “Watch me, Anthony.”

The man’s eyes looked hazy as Loki stood, but sharpened with interest as the prince removed his loincloth. It was the only clothing Loki wore -- Asgard was too warm for anything else -- and Anthony’s eyes took in his nude form.

Loki gave him a moment to look, then straddled Anthony’s hips. He pinned the man’s wrists again and rose up to position himself over Anthony’s cock.

Their eyes locked as Loki eased himself down onto the hot length. It burned, but in the best of ways. Loki couldn’t look away as he started to ride his new lover, the heat and fullness bringing him closer to orgasm even though he’d barely started. It felt like the beginning of something new, and yet there was a sense of completion. Maybe because he’d never had a cock in him before, only the large fingers of his kind.

He shifted his weight forward, and began thrusting down onto Anthony in earnest. “Fuck. Yes. Perfect,” he moaned, as Anthony’s hips came up to meet his own.

“You feel amazing. Gods. _Loki_.”

Their bodies were in perfect sync as Loki came first. The clenching of his cunt made Anthony groan, and Loki felt spurts of heat against his cervix. Loki kept fucking Anthony, kept riding him, until Loki came again.

Pleased, he let go of Anthony’s wrists. “You may touch me now. I want your hand on my cock the next time I peak.”

“Whatever you want,” Anthony said, voice ragged as he explored the lines on Loki’s chest. “You’re incredible, you know that?”

Loki smiled smugly. “You are rather impressive, yourself.” He rolled his hips, drawing another moan from his lover’s lips. He returned to fucking Anthony, enjoying those warm hands on his skin.

And then Anthony’s fingers were wrapping around Loki’s cock, jerking him, and Loki came so hard he nearly collapsed from pleasure. The heat around him, inside him… it was like nothing he’d ever felt. He rose up, letting Anthony’s cock slip free, and parted his lover’s legs.

“Are you ready to be fucked?” Loki asked, slicking his cock with a simple spell.

“Please, yes.” Anthony drew his legs up to expose his hole.

Loki took the opportunity to slap his lover’s pert bottom. Anthony flinched, but didn’t move away. Good. Loki did it again, a little harder. Anthony moaned. “Oh, you like that.” Loki smacked him again. “Don’t move.” He gave Anthony a good spanking, nothing too intense but enough to add to the man’s pleasure.

It was Loki who broke first, needing desperately to be between those reddened cheeks. He gripped Anthony’s rear and pushed the tip of his cock into the man. Anthony whimpered, and the ring of muscle relaxed so that Loki could slide home.

By all the gods, Anthony felt good. So very hot, just on the safe side of too much. Loki pulled almost all the way out, then thrust back in.

He manhandled Anthony’s legs to put them on his shoulders, then started pounding into his lover. Anthony was burning him up, his tight wet heat driving Loki to fuck him harder and faster. Anthony braced his hands against the headboard, and Loki reached out to pinch Anthony’s nipple cruelly in his fingers.

Anthony whined and canted his hips, letting Loki in even deeper as they got closer and closer to the edge of pleasure. And then finally, finally, Loki was spurting into the heat and Anthony’s cock was throbbing seed onto his own stomach.

Loki took a few deep breaths, then carefully withdrew. He felt blissed out, overheated but happy. He laid down next to Anthony. “I wish to rest, then do that again.”

“Anything you want,” Anthony slurred. “Just give me an hour.” A moment later, he let out a soft snore.

Loki smiled smugly. He’d just had the best sex of his life, and there was a good chance he’d be going home with the Casket of Ancient Winters.

As he fell asleep, he imagined how Anthony would look in his chambers back home, bound to Loki’s own bed and begging for mercy.

Loki couldn’t wait.


End file.
